carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Honeymoon (1981)
Plot Overview Because of political unrest in the Middle East (rebels killed the Head of State), Blake and Krystle have to break off their honeymoon. Back in Denver, Blake, along with his lawyers, is trying to resolve the crisis. Denver-Carrington has too much tied up the region, including six tankers. Krystle wants to feel useful, but Blake has no need for her in such matters. On her part, Fallon will do anything to help her father - and if it could undermine his marriage to Krystle, even better. No wonder, Fallon suggests that Blake invite Matthew Blaisdel over to try to coax the leases out of him and Walter. It may prove more successful that trying to undermine their business. Krystle is not thrilled to learn that Blake invited Matthew and Walter to the mansion. She feels it is some sort of test. But, more is bothering Krystle. It is difficult to be the mistress of the house when Joseph and the rest of the staff pretty much ignore her requests. When she tells that to Blake, he decides to handle the problem. In the late of night, Blake has Joseph assemble the staff and he insults them while reminding them that Krystle is not dispensable, unlike them. And, to drive the point home, Blake fires the gardener for not bringing flowers to the bedroom as Krystle requested. Krystle did not want the gardener fired, but Blake assures her that he will ask for his job back and Blake will give it to him. The staff will believe Blake is a hard man, but a fair one. Matthew surprises Claudia with a car but she does not think she is ready to drive just yet. Matthew tries to tip toe around the issue, but Claudia forces him to admit that he doesn't like being married to a mental patient. Claudia overcomes her fear of driving and goes out to the rig to surprise Matthew with lunch. Matthew is not there, but Steven Carrington happens to be there. The two immediately sympathize. Steven then goes to the bar where Matthew, Walter and the men are hanging out. Matthew is trying to convince the guys to stay on the rig, even if it is difficult to pay them. Just as the men are about to walk, Steven comes in and says he will work with Matthew. A fight starts between Steven and a rig worker and even though he gets beaten up, Steven now has a job that does not involve Denver-Carrington. When Steven breaks the news to his father that he is working with Matthew Blaisdel, Blake is less than thrilled and insults Steven in Krystle's presence. Realizing that her father is in big trouble, Fallon decides to go find a man who who can help her father out of his problems - Cecil Colby. While Cecil enjoyed the one night stand with Fallon, he has no intention of pursuing that relationship further. In fact, he would like Fallon to marry his nephew. So, if Fallon really wants to help her father, she needs to marry Jeff. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Robert Davi ... Amos * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Ken Martinez ... Bobby * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Linda Dangcil ... Conception * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Paul Napier ... Leon * Alexander Petale ... Peter * Jerry Ayres ... Tom * Paul Sorensen ... Rigger Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Carol Rubin .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Jim Farris Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Lon Bentley .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Jim Gillespie .... makeup artist Production Management * Don Hall .... post-production supervisor * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Lisa Hallas-Gottlieb .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum .... supervising construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Charles Hansen .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Michael S. McLean .... supervising film editor * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Doris Chisholm .... script supervisor * Edward DeBlasio .... executive story editor * Chester Krumholz .... executive story editor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Production details * Shooting dates: from November 12, 1980 to November 20, 1980 * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Franklin Canyon Reservoir, Santa Monica Mountains (Los Angeles); Lorenzo Drive, Cheviot Hills (Los Angeles); Newhall Land & Farming Company (Newhall); Sierra Highway. * Deleted scene : Matthew waking Lindsay up. * Shortened scenes : Fallon and Jeff talking about the return of newlyweds Blake and Krystle while playing tennis, Matthew and Walter talking a little bit more at the rig. Quotes * Walter Lankershim : Sometimes you forget who owns what in this company. Matthew Blaisdel : Uh-uh. I remember. We both own 50 % of nothing. * Blake Carrington : [adressing the house staff] The rest of you will understand that what I've tried to convey is that you are all dispensable to me. My wife is not. * Cecil Colby : [to Fallon] You listen to me, my dear. Passion dies. Power remains. * Cecil Colby : Let's just say that, at my age, vengeance is as sweet as sex.